Las Invitaciones del Torneo
by Jao Asakura
Summary: Algo grande está por ocurrir, cuando la pequeña Misaki pensaba que había enfrentado a los más fuerte se equivoco..... aqui empieza un nuevo combate que tendrá que superar.... atrevanse a participar a esta gran aventura.....


**EL TORNEO DE LAS 6 GLORIAS**

"**Las Invitaciones del Torneo"**

Aquí empieza un nuevo torneo de ANGELIC LAYER.

Después de un tiempo de haber finalizado el Campeonato Nacional, todo en Tokio parece estar en tranquilidad, la multitud de gente que camina en las calles, los niños juegan en los parques, en fin, toda una vida cotidiana.

Eran como eso de las tres de la tarde, un linda tarde por cierto, entre el ruido de los autos y de la gentes, cuatro jóvenes caminaban y conversaban muy llamativamente, sin querer me distraje en su conversación.

- ¿No has oído las noticias Misaki? - dijo la mas joven de los cuatro.

- ¿Huh? – contesto distraída.

- Dicen que habrá un nuevo torneo de ANGELIC LAYER -

- ¡¿Cómo?! -

Sí, han mencionado que estará muy emocionante, es posible que la otra semana manden unas invitaciones a los participantes del Torneo anterior.

- ¿No será demasiado pronto para un nuevo Torneo? – Comento el único joven del grupo.

En ese momento como relámpago el joven fue atrapado por una llave, que le aplico una joven muy audaz.

- ¡No hay problema…… Misakichi……es muy fuerte! –

- ¡HUGH! – Decía el joven tratando de soltarse de aquella joven.

- Kotarou-chan…. ¿Estas bien?... – pregunto preocupada Misaki.

- ¡HUGH…..si un poco! – contestó.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Misakichi….. vamos, vamos, Misakichi….!!!!! ; esta será la nueva porra para ti Misakichi…… - dijo la joven audaz.

- Heh….. – contesto Misaki al no saber que decir – ¿Huh?...Hatoko-chan…. ¿Por qué estas tan callada?... –

- Hah…. No solo estaba pensando….. –

- ¿En que piensas Hatoko? – Pregunto Kotarou una tanto curioso.

- Solo pensaba…. ¿Por qué habrán organizado un nuevo torneo? –

- ¡No importa por qué lo hayan hecho…… Tu y Misakichi son las mejores! – comento la joven audaz - ¿No es así Kotarou?...

Tomándolo de nuevo con su sorpresiva llave lo derribo fuertemente, el joven trato de escaparse de tan dolorosa situación, pero le fue inútil,

- Tamayo-chan…. Cálmate….. – dijo Misaki preocupada

- Esta bien Misakichi….. ¡Esa es la clara evidencia que serás una esposa muy preocupada por el bienestar de tu esposo! – dijo soltando a Kotarou.

Ambos les cambio de color el rostro aun rojo tomate por el comentario tan inusual que le había hecho su amiga. Hubo un momento de silencio como por diez segundos; todos quedaron con la duda de la pregunta de la pequeña Hatoko.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAHHHHHHAHHAHH!!!!!!!! –

Rompiendo el silencio de aquel momento, Misaki dio un grito repentino, todos un tanto sorprendidos la miraron en seguida.

- ¿Qué pasó Suzuhara?- Pregunte aquel joven.

- ¡Ya es tarde, pronto llegará Shouko-san a la casa y no he hecho la cena!... Nos vemos mañana…..

Rápidamente se alejo. A paso rápido Misaki compro los ingredientes para la cena y llego antes de que su tía llegara de trabajar.

Mientras tanto Tamayo, Kotarou y Hatoko caminaban muy lentamente para sus casas, cuando, la pequeña Hatoko se percato de mi presencia, sin tomarle importancia seguí caminando en la misma dirección que ellos; mire repentinamente y Hatoko me observaba muy sonriente, un tanto tímido le sonreí también.

- Hatoko…. ¿con quién sonríes?... – pregunto Kotarou.

- ¿Huh?... con nadie hermano….. –

- Ya deja tu Hermanita…. Kotarou no la molestes tanto, o te haré de nuevo una súper llave-Tamayo….. – dijo mientras se reía malignamente.

- ¿Hehhhhh?... – contesto un poco asustado.

Me desvié en el camino hacia mi casa, y pase de largo por la casa de Misaki, una calle un tanto oscura por cierto, caminando estaba cuando de pronto mire hacia atrás, un hombre de saco con capa negra muy larga estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa donde vivía Misaki me detuve sin vacilación para observar aquella sombra pero no hacia movimiento alguno; de pronto de su negra capa saco una carta de color hueso con una pluma blanca pegada.

Colocando su rostro de perfil me miro fríamente, mas no mostré temor alguno, camino hacia la orilla de la acera y un carro negro salio repentinamente de alguna dirección subiéndose en él, se marchó. Un tanto curioso quería ver que había en aquella carta mas como ya era tarde decidí marcharme para mi casa.

Luego de una larga noche de preguntas en mi cabeza me levante a tomar un baño, mas tarde decidí ir a la tienda de juguetes a ver que había de novedad, poniéndome ropa limpia para estar presentable decidí salir,

- ¿A dónde vas Eriol? –

- ¿Huh?... a dar un paseo madre….. -

- Ten mucho cuidado hijo….-

- Si –

Colocándome los zapatos me dirigí a la tienda.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Una gran multitud de gente, tanto de jóvenes como de adultos, hacían fila para entrar en la tienda, preguntándome que había dentro de la tienda para aquel alboroto una pequeña joven respondió a mi pensamiento dicho en alto,

- Al parecer no recibiste tu la invitación –

- ¿Heh? –

Fijándome quién me estaba hablando era la pequeña Hatoko que tan amable me respondía.

- ¡Hola! –

- ¡Hola!, soy Hatoko….. ¿y tu? -

- Me llamo Eriol Asakura –

- Es un placer Eriol-san -

- Lo mismo digo…. -

Después de la breve presentación me dio curiosidad por saber que decían las invitaciones misteriosas de las que me hablaba Hatoko,

- Me pregunto que dirán esas invitaciones –

- Jeje….. eres un tanto curioso…. –

- ¡¿Huh?!... Un poco….. –

Las invitaciones decían que el organizador del nuevo Torneo se presentaría en esta tienda y que los que querían participar se presentaran temprano para inscribirse –

- Oh…… -

- ¡Hatoko-chan! –

Oí a los lejos que gritaba Misaki, llamando a su amiga.

- ¡Hola!... Hatoko-chan…. –

- ¡Buenos días Misaki! –

- Huh…. Hola – dirigiéndose a mí.

- Heh…. Hola…… -

- ¿Y tu quién eres? –

- Huh…. Lo siento….. Que descortés… me llamo Eriol Asakura….. ¿y tu?

- Misaki Suzuhara…. –

- Es un placer Misaki….. –

- ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo Hatoko?- Pregunto A lo lejos Kotarou.

- Se llama Eriol Asakura, y vino a ver lo de las invitaciones….. –

- Es cierto…. A eso venía….. – intervino Misaki.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

Un grito fuerte se oyó mientras que Kotarou caía al suelo con Tamayo encime.

- Tamayo-chan……. –

- Misakichi…. ¿Vienes a inscribirte al nuevo torneo?... -

- Heh….. No sé si hacerlo…. -

- Vamos Misakichi…………Tu puedes……. Tú eres muy fuerte…… -

- Es cierto Misaki-chan, vi tus combates por televisión y eres muy fuerte –

- ¿Heh?... Y tu….¿Quién eres?... – pregunto Tamayo. -

- Me llamo Eriol Asakura, Tú debes ser Tamayo ¿no? -

- Si…… pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?... -

- Ayer sin querer los escuche conversar……….-

- Esta bien…… -

Mientras nos presentábamos una enorme limosina desfilaba frente a la tienda, todos dejando de hablar miramos al mismo tiempo aquel vehiculo que se detenía lentamente frente a nosotros.

- OOOHHHHHHHH – exclamo la gente, en el momento que la puerta de la limosina se abrió.

Dos personajes misteriosos se bajaron de aquel automóvil, uno su cabello era lacio, largo y blanco como la nieve, su personalidad seria y educada vestía un traje de gala blanco al igual que su cabello, sus ojos eran verde como la esmeralda y su voz al saludar de tono grave pero dulce.

El otro era lo contrario que el primero, su cabello era negro como la noche mas oscura sus ojos eran de color azul como el zafiro su personalidad malvada y déspota y su desprecio se oía al hablar.

Ambos caminaron hacia la tienda, toda la multitud le abrió paso y así entraron en la tienda.

- ¿Quiénes serán? – pregunto Misaki

- No lo sé – contesto Hatoko

- Vamos a averiguar…. – termino diciendo Kotarou.

Los cinco nos dirigimos a la tienda para ver que sucedía al acercarnos lo bastante se oyó:

- Sean todos bienvenidos a la inscripción para el gran torneo que mi hermano y yo hemos organizado para todos lo fanáticos y luchadores de ANGELIC LAYER –

Al fijarnos de quien era el que hablaba, nos dimos cuenta que era aquel joven que se había bajado primero de la limosina,

- Permítanme presentarme…. Mi nombre es Inazuma Anisan…. Y el es mi hermano…..Kurayami Anisan….

Al presentarlo el joven Kurayami se puso en pie de forma cortes.

- Ambos somos los anfitriones del Torneo –

- Así es mi queridísimo hermano, este torneo es para los competidores con agallas así que los que no las tengan pueden retirarse para sus casas – Interrumpió con voz fría el joven Kurayami.

- En unos momentos daremos comienzo a las inscripciones, no se preocupen si no tienen un ángel pueden adquirirlo en esta fabulosa tienda –

Terminando de hablar ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia un escritorio algo grande, atrás del escritorio por la parte de arriba había una pantalla enorme y parecía que mas tarde ambos anunciarían algo importante.

La gente comenzó a hacer fila para poder pasar al escritorio e inscribirse, los hermanos de forma amable inscribían a las personas interesadas la tienda estaba repleta de gente, algunos compraban, otros se inscribían, otros comentaban sobre el torneo y así iba pasando la tarde.

- Por favor préstenme un poco de su atención…… -

Al oír esto la gente comenzó a acercarse al escritorio para ver que iba a suceder,

- Muchas gracias a todos…. Al parecer no daremos abasto este día inscribiéndoles, ya que son demasiados, así que lo que haremos será inscribirlos durante estos tres días…… lo haremos de una forma fácil y sencilla, a la gente que tenga tarjeta es porque tenemos sus datos así que le llamaremos a sus casa para que vengan – Lo dijo el joven Inazuma de una forma cortés – Los demás que no tenga invitación pueden quedarse este día para inscribirlos, se les pedirá de favor, que a la hora de inscribir no hagan desorden para que así se pueda pasar lo mas rápido posible. –

Escuchando la gente esto empezó a retirarse de una forma ordenada, un poco desilusionada ya que no se inscribieron ese día.

Misaki y los demás decidieron marcharse para sus casas al igual que yo. Un tanto curioso aun por el personaje misterioso que había visto frente a la casa de Hikaru ya que sentía un tanto de misterio a todo esto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano par irme a inscribir, a la vez para ver si mis nuevos amigos estarían ahí.

Al igual que el día anterior, mi madre pregunto donde iría y mi respuesta fue la misma; saliendo de mí casa me encontré con mis queridísimos amigos,

- Hola Eriol-san¿Cómo estás?... – Dijo Misaki de una manera muy amable,

- Heh…..muy bien….. –

- ¿Listo para inscribirte en el torneo?... – Intervino en la conversación Kotarou,

- Claro, pero con qué ángel lucharé…..-

- ¿Huh?... ¿Tienes ángel? – Pregunto la audaz Tamayo;

- Sí –

- Por la forma en que lo dices has de tener no más de uno ¿verdad? – dijo Hatoko mientras sonreía de forma dulce y tierna,

- Así es…. Heh…… pero a pesar de que tenga más de un ángel…. Nunca he participado en algún concurso de Angelic Layer…. Este sería mi primer concurso…… - Dije con un tanto de pena….

¿No te pone nervioso el no poder mover a tu ángel?... Al menos yo lo estaría…. – me comento de forma preocupada Kotarou….

Hubo un silencio después de la pregunta de Kotarou, luego de haber hablado por el breve momento llegamos a la tienda, la tienda se miraba distinta sin la multitud, era como estar de compras en una mañana de escuela donde hay poca gente; entramos ansiosos por inscribirnos, llegamos al escritorio donde anotaban a los participantes luego de una pequeña fila de gente.

Después de inscribirnos Hatoko quizo practicar un rato, íbamos caminando hacia la sala de practica cuando un joven se paso llevando a Misaki, parecía que el joven llevaba prisa a pesar de haberse percatado que había golpeado a Misaki no se disculpo a cambio le dio un reclamo del por qué no se fijaba por donde iba, Kotarou molesto le pidió de favor que se disculpará pero el muchacho no lo quizo hacer, Misaki un tanto preocupada pidió a Kotarou que lo dejará así mas él necio quizo que le pidiera una disculpa.

Ya cansado de oír lo mismo de Kotarou, el joven desafío a Kotarou a una combate de Angelic Layer.

Ya que Kotarou era mi amigo me preocupo, por que él no tenía ningún ángel así que decidí entablar el combate en vez de él,

Como quieran….. pero seguramente perderás….. yo seré el nuevo campeón del Torneo…. Así que mejor piénsalo muy bien……

- Esta bien….. al menos tendré de vencer al campeón…… -

- Ni lo sueñes…………. –

Sentándonos frente a la plataforma ambos sacamos nuestros Ángeles para la pelea.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
